<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>element by geminidaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256813">element</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel'>geminidaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Holodecks/Holosuites, Holosuite Dates (Star Trek), Lesbians in Space, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jadzia takes kira on a holosuite date to one of her favorite places on trill but gets a sudden burst of confidence along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily liked song prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>element</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dax blushed down her spots as she pulled kira with her up to the mysterious holosuite reservation jadzia had made for them.</p><p>"i don't trust you," kira giggled as they stopped at the door of the suite. </p><p>"and why not?" jadzia could only hope her nerves weren't visible in her eyes.</p><p>in the seven lives she lived, she thought she would be able to handle a first kiss without any trouble, but she doubted herself as kira squeezed her hands and there was a familiar warm pulse in her abdomen.</p><p>"because you're sneaky," kira replied, leaning forward until the two women were no more than an inch apart and kira's warm eyes searched the frigid orbs looking back at her.</p><p>jadzia felt her heartbeat increase and her cheeks heat up again, slowly trailing to her spots. she prayed to kira's prophets that the other woman wouldn't notice the pink hue while being so close.</p><p>"i have no idea what you're talking about," the taller woman whispers, eyes flitting down to kira's lips.</p><p>the tension in the air was undeniable. kira's breath hitched and her lips parted softly in anticipation, jadzia reveling in the soft sound kira made when she released the breath she was holding. she watched jadzia's tongue dart across her lips, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she realized how close they were.</p><p>in a burst of confidence, jadzia pulled kira in by her waist, their bodies flush against each other as their lips pressed together. kira sighed on jadzia's lips when she felt the warm bump in the other woman's stomach. she could feel the worm pulse with jadzia's heartbeat, the older woman moving her hands around kira's waist to hug her.</p><p>they finally separated to look at each other. kira felt her heart pounding in her throat as her arms wrapped around jadzia's neck.</p><p>"i-uh... i'm..." jadzia stuttered, avoiding kira's gaze.</p><p>"i've never seen you speechless before," kira laughed and smiled.</p><p>"you'd be surprised," jadzia sighs, letting kira's smile spread to her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>